


Usual Fees

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, also forger Jeremy go, blowjob, this was straight up my excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy takes a job from some associates of his, and gets a bit of an extra advance on his payment.<br/>Seriously I just wanted to write some Jerevinwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usual Fees

Late night visitors were not common in Jeremy's line of work. At least, not the legit one. By day, he was a sort of jack of all trades. A little programming, a little social media relations, a little reporter, a little journalist. He worked in the background of a local paper, toiling day in and out to make them all look good. 

But a guy had to pay the bills. 

To that end, he applied his considerable skills and resources as a freelance forger. He worked both sides of it, making or detecting, and his clientele included folks on either end of the legal spectrum. Certain detectives who knew him came to him to authenticate evidence or find out who could have made it. Certain criminals came to him to fake legal papers, works of art, anything they needed. He could do it all. 

Tonight, he was lucky. A knock at his door had been a pair of his favorites: Gavin and Ryan of the Fake AH Crew. Jeremy didn't even bother to try to hide his grin as he waved them inside. 

“Don't usually see you two out,” he said. “Could have called you know.”`

“And miss your reaction?” Gavin was smiling, tipping his gold shades down. “Should have seen your face, peeking out around the door like that.” 

“Gotta be careful.” Jeremy shrugged. “So what's the job?” 

Gavin chuckled, offering up a small briefcase. Taking it, Jeremy headed to his work area. He flopped into his chair and worked the locks in a familiar code Geoff always used for him. 

“Just the usual,” Gavin said. “Need some passports to get out of the country.” 

“Taking a vacation?” Jeremy picked up a lint roller from his desk, idly twirling it in his fingers. It was a silly habit, but he maintained it helped him think. 

“Something like that.” It was the first time Ryan had spoken since their arrival. The resonance of it was always striking. 

“Shouldn't be hard.” Jeremy flipped through the papers they'd included, photos, information on what they needed to have. “Usual rates and fees..” He rolled the lint roller across his shoulder, wrist snapping forward. “I'm not cheap, sweeties.” 

“Aww Lil J..” Gavin wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders, nuzzling his ear. “You're so cute when you go forger mode.” 

Jeremy felt his ears heat up a little as Gavin's fingers played over his chest. He tried to stay focused, working a latch inside the case to lift a hidden compartment to reveal neatly stacked bills. 

“Daddy likes?” Gavin purred in his ear. Jeremy swallowed. 

“Oh, daddy likes a lot.” 

“Hnn good.” Gavin moved closer, hunched over the back of his chair. “We also had planned to give you another form of payment. S'only reason I brought Ryan. He's bloody useless unless there's shooting involved.” 

Jeremy knew that wasn't true. Of the entire Crew, Ryan was the best escort. He knew the man's history, maybe more than the rest of the Crew did. Still..he was also one of Gavin's primaries as near as Jeremy could tell. 

“So?” Gavin's tongue was tracing his ear now. Fuck. 

“Y-Yeah sounds great.” He grinned, tossing the lint roller down and pushing the chair back. Gavin hopped back, leaning on Ryan and watching with eager eyes. “Come on, you know where the bedroom is.”

Gavin trotted on ahead of them, and Jeremy wasn't a bit surprised to see he'd already stripped off his shirt by the time he and Ryan got to the room. Gavin's arms were around his neck and they were kissing in the next breath. Jeremy was only vaguely aware of Ryan closing the door and leaning against it to watch them. 

Gavin's hands were everywhere on him, caressing his arms and chest, one hand dipping low enough to grope his cock through his jeans. It was embarrassingly easy for Gavin to get him hard. A couple of deft touches, a few hard, breathless kisses, and he was there. Fortunately, Gavin didn't seem to be in the mood to tease too much tonight. 

Breaking the kiss with Jeremy, the blond man dropped to his knees and pressed his cheek against his visible bulge. His zipper purred as Gavin pulled it down and flipped the button of his jeans loose. 

“I keep sayin you should move in with us,” Gavin said. He pulled his jeans down a bit and tugged his underwear down to free his length. A soft noise of approval left him as he kissed along his shaft. “Mostly because I want /this/ more often..” 

“Nice to know how I stand..” Jeremy bit his lip as Gavin's tongue moved against the head of his length. 

“Not like I get it without you, right?” Gavin grinned up at him, giving him a firm stroke as though to emphasize his point. “Sort of attached, idn't it?” 

“Fuck, Gavin.” Jeremy tugged at Gavin's tousled hair, urging him on a bit. 

Gavin obliged. Warm lips met his cock again, followed by his tongue. Jeremy watched as the blond's mouth stretched around his shaft. It was insane how easy it was for him to just...go at it. No warm up, no hesitation, no nothing. He slid his lips halfway down his cock, tongue rubbing eagerly against the underside as he did. Cursing, he tried not to thrust into his mouth. Gavin was doing all the work anyway, so there wasn't much point. 

Behind them, he heard boots hit the floor and the jingling of a belt. The Vagabond's arm settled around Jeremy's shoulders, and he was once again struck by just how big the man was compared to his diminutive height. They pressed their sides together, and Gavin didn't miss a beat. One hand reached to palm Ryan's cock through his boxers while he still sucked on Jeremy. 

“Show him.” Ryan's voice was firm and low. Gavin pulled his mouth off of Jeremy with a gasp, licking his lips and smirking. 

“Show me what?” 

Gavin got to his feet and crawled onto the bed, settling on all fours with his ass toward Jeremy. He gave his hips a wiggle, looking back at them. 

“Help me with my pants and you'll see.” The teasing singsong in his voice made Jeremy tremble with excitement. 

Kicking off his own clothes, he followed Gavin and reached around him to unbutton his pants. Hooking his fingers in them, he pulled them down to reveal Gavin's bare ass. The thin tan line across the small of his back that disappeared between his round, firm cheeks. Jeremy was almost too distracted by the normal sights he almost missed the 'surprise'. Gavin helped of course, hands moving to grope and spread his own ass. Jeremy gaped for a moment. 

“...You /would/ own a fucking jeweled plug, wouldn't you?” he said, half laughing. He covered one of Gavin's hands with his own, the other moving to press against the plug. Gavin shivered as he did, hips rocking slowly. 

“He's been a mess since we left,” Ryan said. He sat at the head of the bed, slowly palming himself. “Apparently motorcycles vibrate a lot.” 

“It felt amazing,” Gavin purred, turning a lusty look back at Jeremy. 

Jeremy tugged lightly at the toy, watching Gavin's reaction as he did. He turned it slowly, pushed it back in, then pulled again. Gavin's composure was waning, and Jeremy felt powerful to be the one doing it to him. He toyed with him a bit more until Gavin said his name in a pleasingly pleading tone. 

He pulled harder, watching his hole slowly stretching more and more around the widest part of the toy. Gavin was gasping and squirming, gripping the bed. He cried out when it came free, and cursed as 

Jeremy threateningly pressed it back against him. Chuckling, Jeremy set the toy aside and helped Gavin out of his pants. 

“So how're we doing this?” Jeremy said. He palmed himself as he looked between the two of them. 

Gavin tugged Ryan over, settling his back against him and scooting himself down until his head rested on the bigger man's chest. Getting the hint, Ryan rubbed both hands over Gavin's hips and down his thighs, pulling them up to expose his ready hole. 

Jeremy's breath caught, and he had to just stare for a moment. Gavin, spread and waiting, his cock hard against his belly; Ryan, intense and in charge, icy eyes on Jeremy...then the bastard spoke. 

“Why don't you open him up for me?” 

His cock throbbed in response. Double permission to get it on..hot damn. 

He got up and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his dresser. He tossed the bottle onto the sheets and climbed back onto the bed with them. It was a little unnerving, feeling their eyes on him as he tore the wrapper open. Gavin let out a mewling moan as he rolled the rubber down his shaft, and he glanced up to get what he assumed was an approving nod from Ryan. 

Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his length, he positioned himself between Gavin's spread legs and nudged the head of his length against his hole. Pushing into him felt almost effortless, sliding almost to the hilt with just one press of his hips. Gavin moaned and arched, his toes curling. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy groaned through gritted teeth. He gasped and pushed to meet Gavin's hips and stayed there a moment. He felt so warm around him, fit like a damn glove. He wondered if Gavin made everyone feel that way. 

Starting slow seemed out of the question. Gavin was already worked up, and Jeremy himself was eager for more. So he pulled his hips back and thrust hard, muscles tense beneath his skin. The cry of pleasure that met his ears drove him on. He planted both hands on the bed, anchored between Ryan's legs and Gavin's sides. Gavin's arms looped around his neck again to hold him close, manicured nails dragging over his skin. 

Faster and faster, he thrust against him, urged on by Gavin's near constant moaning. Every now and then, Ryan's hand would move between them and pinch Jeremy's nipple or simply caress his skin. Somehow that in itself was sexy as hell. One day he wanted to see what it was like to be under Ryan (because he knew damned well topping him was out of the question). The thought of that just made him slam his hips harder against Gavin, who arched and cried out. 

“Lil' J!” he babbled the affectionate nickname the Crew had given him. “That's the spot, mf..” 

His words melted to moans as Jeremy did his damnedest to stay on that spot. He drove himself up against him hard and fast until Gavin's mouth was hanging open in constant, stuttered moans. It was too good. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy gasped. “Aw fuck I'm gonna come..” He bucked his hips against him more erratically, starting to lose what little composure he had left.

Gavin gripped the back of his head and pulled him close for a breathless kiss, giving his lip a tug. 

“Come for me, Lil' J,” he plead. 

Jerking his hips back, Jeremy pulled the condom off and dropped it to the bed. Before his hand could get back to his cock, Gavin's hand was on him, stroking rapidly. He bucked into his hand, breath catching, heart racing. He grit his teeth and jerked, his body going ridged for a second before he came in Gavin's hand, covering his belly in streams of white. Bracing a hand on Ryan's shoulder, he did his best to ride it out, watching as Gavin milked every last drop from him. 

“Shit,” he gasped, slowly sitting back on his heels. Smoothing a hand over his short hair, he watched the other pair a moment, grinning stupidly. “Seriously, damn..” 

Ryan made a low noise and leaned down to kiss Gavin's temple. The blond sat up, arched his back, then reached to settle his hands on either side of Jeremy's face to kiss him. It was slow and gentle, though Jeremy could still feel the tension in him. Gavin arched and went suddenly ridged, leaning into Jeremy's shoulders. Ryan's hand was splayed against his back, thumb buried inside him and thrusting shallowly. 

“Why don't you get comfortable?” Gavin said as he kneaded Jeremy's shoulders. 

He was in no shape to argue. His bones felt like jello. 

So he moved to where Ryan had been settled, leaning against the pillows and stretching out. Gavin turned to face him, hands settled on either side of him and his ass presented for his lover. Jeremy kissed him lightly before settling back. Ryan's hands were on Gavin's hips, and they both knew damned well what came next. 

Ryan thrust into Gavin, and their hips met with an audible slap. Jeremy was big, but he knew Ryan was bigger in every way. The look of ecstasy on Gavin's face told him the Vagabond also knew exactly how to take his lover. 

Watching the two of them was almost enough to make him hard again. Ryan thrust in hard, even strokes, jarring Gavin's body each time. Gavin's breath caught in his throat, and he settled for laying against Jeremy after barely a minute. Jeremy held him steady, making it that much easier for Ryan to hammer away at him. It surprised him to hear Gavin cry out “More!” at one point. Hardly seemed humanly possibly. 

But damn did Ryan deliver. 

He nudged Gavin's legs apart, adjusting his own in turn. Then he gripped his hips and pulled him back into his thrusting until the blond man was bouncing off his hips at each thrust. He could see Ryan's muscles tense and flex as he moved, covered in a faint sheen of sweat. Once more he imagined being in Gavin's position and shuddered. 

Suddenly Ryan hauled Gavin upright against his chest. He sat back on his heels until Gavin was more or less sitting on his cock. The cry of pure delight that left Gavin would be something Jeremy would jerk off to for the next couple of weeks. Ryan grunted and bucked against Gavin. Jeremy could see a dribble of white around Gavin's stretched hole, creeping down over Ryan's balls. Damn..

Ryan's hand moved to Gavin's cock, squeezing him at the base before jerking him fast. It only took a couple of passes for him to come in his hand. Ryan held his hand up, and Gavin obediently licked away his own come. 

Seriously...Damn. 

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Ryan took Gavin's hips in his hands once more and pushed him forward. Gavin whimpered as Ryan's cock slid out of him, then gasped when Ryan quickly popped the jeweled plug back into his stretched hole. 

“We're guests,” Ryan said against Gavin's ear. “Don't make a mess.” 

He let go, and Gavin let himself fall forward onto his hands, then onto Jeremy. Gavin made a soft noise, curling himself against Jeremy and nestling into him. Ryan laid beside them, his arm draped over Gavin's back and hand resting on Jeremy's side. It felt so annoyingly natural.   
“You guys can stay here if you want,” Jeremy said after a minute. “I don't mind.” 

“That's sweet of you, Lil J,” Gavin purred. He sounded dazed, almost dreamy. 

“We can't,” Ryan said simply, then added, “but I think all three of us could use a little sleep.” 

“Whatever you guys want.” 

Jeremy knew they'd be gone by morning, most likely without waking him. That was just how they operated. Still, in his tired haze he mulled over the idea of formally joining their Crew again. He wondered if the two of them knew about the email in his inbox from Geoff...probably not or they would have mentioned it. 

Getting to have a steady job would be nice...but getting to have /this/ on the regular would be better.


End file.
